


[PJ镜像AU] All men are mortal（人孰无死）

by camuslzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camuslzy/pseuds/camuslzy
Summary: 镜像Soundwave x镜像Jazz / Prowl x Ricochet  CP洁癖者麻烦注意，但是我标的警爵是无误的。
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

All men are mortal

1

银白色，冰冷，空寂。  
Prowl平躺在方舟曾经的医务室里，火种发出了一星微弱的光。  
窗户外是深邃的星空，小行星静谧的漂浮着，偶尔有碎裂的陨石燃烧划过。  
医官早已随着领袖Optimus Prime去了一个遥远而又陌生的星球寻找火种源并且阻止霸天虎，原本热闹的方舟内部只有星星散散的几台机体，他们渴望救回自己奄奄一息的同伴，又恐怕加重他的伤痛，于是只能束手无策的看着Prowl痛苦的流着机油。达特森的火种一点点黯淡下去了，光学镜头也已经关闭，黑白色的涂装被袭击的已经破败不堪——无论是Prowl还是他身边站着的同伴都清楚的知道，他的火种即将熄灭——汽车人Prowl将要永远的在这浩瀚无疆的宇宙中湮灭了。  
这是每一个赛博坦战士的归宿，也是他们在一开始就已经接受的命运。  
出生，战斗，死亡。  
每一位战士的一生都是一部精彩的抒情诗，璀璨又丰富，壮丽又悲情。  
这首诗的主人公Prowl显得很淡然，虽然他的传感器叫嚣着难以忍受的疼痛，警报滋滋作响，各部件七零八落。他是在与霸天虎的残存分子对上时被袭击的，Seeker毫不犹豫的发起了一场以多欺少的偷袭行动。  
听起来不是一场公平的战斗，但是现实。  
Prowl的音频发生器已经没办法发出任何清晰的声音了，噼啪作响的电流和嗡嗡的杂音混在一起，在这空荡的金属方格里回响。  
“……Ja……”  
而后杂音消失了，伴随着更加浓重的机油气味和那连一星光都看不见了的火种舱。

其实对于方舟内留守的其他TF来说，面对这样一位值得尊敬的，战绩丰厚长官的死亡并不是那么难以接受的一件事，他们其中有一些甚至还偷偷的松了一口气。  
在三个蓝星年前Prowl突然的毫无征兆的死机就可见端倪，那时距离特别行动指挥官从方舟离开仅仅过去一个月，留守的众TF还以为是因为劳累过度导致的温度过高或是别的什么老毛病，介于他那劣迹斑斑的历史来说并不奇怪。  
他们在巡逻交班时互相之间说着诸如：“你看老条子，好日子过的太多，一旦离开了保时捷小车那‘爱的叮咛’就不行啦！”或者“有火伴就是不一样的。”这般的玩笑话。  
但是之后的Prowl愈加沉默了，他仍然有着良好的工作效率，可以同时处理十块甚至更多的数据板；他仍然将方舟内的各项事务安排的有条不紊，误差几率微乎其微；他也仍然还是那块出名的“冰冷的逻辑线路板”。  
那些开玩笑的声音越来越少了，直到有一天这样战士们不敢再这般打趣。  
因为他们惊讶的发现，Prowl不会笑了。  
——即使平日里这台严谨的机体也很少露出笑容，但偶尔是能看见Prowl在休息时间勾起唇角，大家都觉得那是因为他想起了火伴，有家室的TF才能懂的感受不是么？  
这样神秘的变化原因最终在Optimus Prime传回的通讯画面中得到了解答——Jazz的火种熄灭了。  
不安的种子一下子就爆发了。  
画面里，在名为地球的星球上，Jazz直接对上Megatron，被这位残酷闻名的暴君撕扯开来，可以称之为悲壮的离去了。  
这次的离开成为了永久，方舟留守的战士们甚至还没能忘记他离开时开的小玩笑，Jazz就已经留下了他孤独的火伴在这浩瀚的宇宙之中，带着不可估摸的伤痛，面对不可知的前景。  
Jazz回归到了普神的怀抱。  
“他的火种死了一半了。”不知道是谁这样说了一句。  
“不知道是要觉得痛苦惋惜，还是如释重负。”三年后，不知名的那位又说道，“那之后的Prowl看起来真是太辛苦了。”

2

Soundwave愉悦的在红区晃悠，他的播放器用一种响亮但还不至于惊动欺扯人的音量放着歌。  
这片区域总是那么荒芜，残旧的金属零件，破败的船体，伤痕累累的尸体层层叠叠堆砌在一起，欺扯人总是把他们认为的废品施舍一般的弃置于此，长久的堆积让红区变成了死般沉寂的垃圾场。  
在时局紧张的现下，这散发着铁锈味的，让人不安的地方却让把天护们嗅到了一丝生机，修修补补的回收再利用事业成功让可怜的正义使者们获得了一些研究资金。  
“反抗事业不好做啊！”专注吐槽三十万年的Sideswipe摸着自己的余烬舱做痛芯疾首状，颇有些苦中作乐的味道。

今次是轮到了Soundwave来这块宝地寻宝，把天护约莫一个塞星周让一位战士进行这件事，最早进行这件事的目的是为了尽可能取回把天护那些战死战士的遗骸，但碍于Optimus Prime那令人发指的恶行，那些残缺不堪的尸体如今多数都在方舟内部的长廊里成为了战利品。  
这样的挫败让很多把天护战士很抗拒红区这块地方，直到Megatron意识到自大的欺扯人所谓的无用之物，似乎也不完全那么没有价值，这个巡视的惯例就开始执行了。  
拿到值班表的时候Soundwave还是有些抗拒的，他的几个小跟班在第一时间都纷纷送来了安慰，谁都知道把天护的Soundwave是个呆萌，生平对这种不见天日的地方就非常苦手，Megatron忠心的小伙伴Starscream劝的苦口婆芯，终于通过列举能在红区找到摇滚乐的三十种可能性上说服了他们欢乐的联络副官。  
还不赖，Soundwave拿着手里翻找到的残旧音乐CD想，不知道是哪位仁兄扔在这里的，但显然还能用。  
他在芯里加重了对于Shockwave所谓的碳基二手市场的好奇芯，决定晚些再次奔赴蓝星时绝对不能错过。播放器从轻柔的古典乐变换到了摇滚，Soundwave不得不将音量又调小了一些，并且情不自禁的渴望要追随街拍摇摆起来。  
他捡起了一副已经有裂纹的护目镜拍了拍灰，正要继续行进的时候战时绷得紧紧的传感器开始叫嚣不安的预感，他本能的一个翻身，后一秒原先所站的位置就出现了一个枪眼。  
蓝白色的TF迅速打开了武器的保险，一个翻滚躲藏在垃圾构成的掩体后，反身对着之前的射击处开了一枪，动作一气呵成干净利落，如他所料的没有听到打中机体的声音。  
很犀利的射击手法。Soundwave很快评价到，转移也非常迅速，有果断的判断分析能力，又十足谨慎，不太像是傲慢的欺扯人。他等待了一会儿，发现对方并没有继续攻击的倾向，又联系到传闻说红区其实经常有非两派阵营的流民苟延残喘，Soundwave有些怀疑自己是不是遇到了传言中的那些家伙。  
他又试着等待了三分钟，在没有任何动静的情况下决定冒一个险。Soundwave从掩体后走出来——当然仍然是紧紧握着武器的，而后他往最初那一枪的地方一点点走过去，在这个举动的同时他关闭了播放器内的音乐，大声的说话试图表示自己不是坏人。  
“我是把天护的成员。”他用了一个非常和缓的语气，“我猜你不是欺扯人吧，不然按照他们残暴的个性你早就该轰过来啦，你是红区的流民嘛？也许你可以跟着我去基地，我可以给你听听音乐！”  
“残暴的汽车人？”陌生的声音从射击点右侧大约五米的地方传来，“你有什么证据？”  
“证据？看这满地的残骸，从Optimus Prime发起战争的那一刻，还需要什么证据吗？”  
“他杀了那么多赛博坦人，熄灭他们的余烬，拆解他们的躯体，用恐惧和暴力试图夺取霸权！”Soundwave这样说着，一边踢开了脚边的一块废铁，金属方片在力道下骨碌碌的滚了几下，在那个声音面前的掩体前停了下来。  
“我不是流民。”那个陌生的声音又说道，“我的确是汽车人的一份子，但是我不能确定你口中的Optimus Prime是否还是我所认识的那个了。你所诉说的那些扰乱了我的逻辑，我想我需要你提供更多的情报。”  
“听起来有些耳熟。”Soundwave挠了挠头，“你是不是认识普莱姆斯先生？——嗯，我是说Cliffjumper，好的那个。”  
他播放了一段Optimus Prime当时起义的录像，而后又播了一段Cliffjumper的视频。  
“这位远道而来的……汽车人？或许你愿意跟我回去Megatron那儿聊聊，介于你看起来也没有战意？”Soundwave将武器收了回去，他又向前走了几步，喃喃嘟囔了几句类似于“我只是个收音机，但是在音乐以外我似乎也有些建树。”  
“汽车人Prowl。”掩体之后的陌生TF也站了起来，他自我介绍道。

3

“我总是在背黑锅。”有一个声音在黑暗中说道，仿佛下水道里残喘的一只老鼠，不安而又虚弱。  
“我是如此忠心耿耿，我敢打赌欺扯人里没有人比我更忠心了！就因为Ricochet，玻璃渣的Ricochet！”咬牙切齿的这样说着的机体窝成一团，几乎没有受伤，但同样也没有任何能量补充，他被关在这一方空间里进行所谓的反省已经很久了，久到他已经开始怀疑自己已经被他那些恶名昭彰的队友们彻底遗忘。（他一直暗示自己这不是真的）  
欺扯人的反省室里总是潮湿的，过去的那些“犯错者”们在Jazz的身边锈的已经看不出原貌，这些残骸都很完整，没有任何伤痕，装备齐全，但是表情痛苦绝望。  
禁闭的一开始三天他还乐观的觉得贴身保镖总是有所不同的，“这只是一个小惩罚。”他一边安慰自己，一边翻找出之前拦截的那些蓝星文化碎片。  
音乐驱散了他那一点点的之前被Optimus Prime殴打的委屈，Jazz在最初的那几天里摇晃着脑袋，听着歌，偶尔腹诽几句自己的兄弟。

Ricochet总是那么疯狂，Jazz自己都不敢相信他们是由同一个余烬分化而成的两个个体，Ricochet总是野心勃勃，肆无忌惮。甚至是自己这个兄弟在他眼里都恐怕只是一粒尘埃的存在，只有Optimus Prime才是他所唯一在意的，有时候Jazz忍不住猜测Ricochet是不是有雏鸟情节。  
这样的情节配合上他小心眼又不怕死的性格来简直就是个灾难，他总结道。  
承担了监管Ricochet职责的Jazz苦不堪言的因为Ricochet乱开枪被打，因为Ricochet乱出主意被打，终于在Ricochet闲得发慌居然把麻烦找到了破坏大帝命定的那个敌人之时，已经算得上相当乐观的Jazz没来由的芯里一寒，在Optimus Prime得知消息而暴怒的那一瞬间僵硬的仿若几百万年没有能够上油一般。  
禁闭室由两个小房间和一条黑暗幽深的长廊组成，Jazz猜测这里曾经也许是个仓库，拆除了通往一层的通道后就顺理成章的换了功能，而今这样没有出路的闭塞带给了Jazz异常大的压力，他总是希望自己是最特立独行的那个，但他并不期待特立独行的死亡。  
三天过去，五天过去，七天过去……他的储备能源闪起了红色的警告状态，黝黑的通往方舟工作区的那个通道仍然必得死紧，Jazz那一点点微弱的希望被扑灭，他有点无奈的露出了一个带着嘲讽的笑容——这是他的同胞兄弟的标志性表情，Jazz做起来少了一份狂傲，多了一份认命的味道。  
他一点点关闭了自己的各项系统以维持自己的生存，而后他陷入了休眠——并且错过了那一声沉重金属撞击在地面的巨大轰响。

“看我拿到了什么！”前欺扯人，现欺扯人叛徒的Sideswipe扛着一堆废铁走进了作战大厅，“还有一份还没着陆呢！Whisper带着的那个半路醒了，现在好像还在天上拌嘴呢哈哈哈哈！”  
他毫不留情的把那团红色金属扔到了地上，坚硬的装甲在地板上磕出了一个坑。  
“……还挺牢的。”Sideswipe腆着脸补充了一句。  
作战大厅里有三位TF，一位是Sideswipe并不认识的新人，主位上的把天护头领费神抬头看了一眼，点了一下头示意欢迎，而后面不改色的看着F117也携带着一个虽然声音虚弱的但显然还存活着的，挣扎不休的TF进来。  
“辛苦了Sideswipe，这位是……”  
Megatron站了起来，他示意Whisper想办法让他们的“人质”闭嘴，并且带着一脸的办公表情给绿色涂装的机体介绍他们新的战友。  
白色机体的声音被音频接收器接收，不过在这吵吵嚷嚷的大厅里并没有几个人在听。Soundwave低着头，不知是小磁带聊天还是在偷偷听音乐，Sideswipe配合着Whisper在对付脏兮兮的欺扯人，熟门熟路的拆卸他的武器装备，“新战友”Prowl坐在会议桌的一侧，感受到火种的蓬勃跳跃，惊讶的几欲短路。  
Jazz被F117半挟持的带了进来，他虚弱不堪，浑身都散发着颓唐的气息，他脚下那块明镜一样的地板被绣水污了，折射出他狼狈不堪的扭曲模样。被带进来的时候这台机体正在喋喋不休的咒骂什么，他发着抖，尽最大的努力让自己嚎叫的充满气势，Prowl甚至听到一边的开小差专业户Soundwave低估了一句“炸毛的幼猫”。  
战略分析家很快就根据之前和Soundwave，Megatron两人的谈话总结出了一个结论：这只幼猫是这个世界的Jazz，欺扯人的恶棍。  
他给予了虚弱的欺扯人匆匆一瞥，相同的名字和近似的外貌的确对于痛失火伴的Prowl有着一定的杀伤力，不过更让他惊讶是从那一堆红色废料的传来的火种深深的悸动。  
普神在上，他的分析系统有一个惊人的结论，但不知道这算是个好消息还是坏的。

4

Prowl在红区醒来的时候，因为陌生环境和未知情况死了一下机。  
以他庞大的资料库，也无法参透“死而复生”这一玄妙的现象，他迅速地对四周进行了一定的分析，而后找了一个隐蔽的位置进行机体内检。  
机体状态比他火种熄灭之前要好上许多，致命伤消失了，但通过一些细微的伤痕仍然可以证明这的确是他那使用了几百万年的身体。能源充足，武装完整，资料库无损，分析系统运作良好，机体状态近乎巅峰，就是全盛期的汽车人战略分析家。  
排除了病毒可能，也不像回到了普神身边的样子……Prowl将列出的可能性一一否决，最后无奈发现只留下“死后穿越”这个可能性的时候，他忍不住扶额哀叹分析系统果然还是被某TF所看的小说荼毒了。  
在他颇为艰难的接受了这个设定以后，就和前来巡查的Soundwave对了个正着，而后就是一系列的对峙，谈话，合作和资料交换。

而后还没有超过十个赛博坦时，他又直面了第二个计划外的，分析不能的可能性。  
火伴的火种在不远处回应着，他的面前是一堆已经强迫下线的重伤废铁，Megatron说那是欺扯人恶名昭著的Ricochet，擅长的除了杀戮还是杀戮。  
这是Prowl从未知晓的世界，他尊敬的领袖Optimus Prime是反派头子，而那个残暴不仁的暴君Megatron却是温和的正义之士。欺扯人总是在干坏事，而把天护们为了赛博坦而战斗。  
这是个完全颠倒的世界，也因此Prowl不难猜出这个名叫Ricochet的欺扯人都做过哪些恶行。  
他听着Sideswipe对于Ricochet的控诉，偶尔分神瞥了一眼因为高空旅行还在发抖这个世界的Jazz，感到了一丝迷茫。  
即使立场相驳，Prowl还是半请求的告知了白色机体自己希望能够让Ricochet清醒并且交谈的愿望。  
——他的火种已经数月没有感受到来自火伴的悸动，那种温暖，悦动的鲜活早已随着Jazz的离开而离开了。他不想放过这份可能性，也不能放过。

Prowl在供给他的房间休息，他总是休眠很浅，也因此几乎是第一时间就意识到了一股疯狂的杀意倾袭而来。他迅速地切换成战斗状态，精神高度紧绷，连门翼都竖了起来。  
Prowl很幸运的躲过了第一波袭击，而后在视野清晰后将第二波袭击化解，握住对方的脚将袭击者甩了出去，坚实的墙壁发出轰的一声凹陷了下去，Prowl趁势而上，扭过红色机体的双臂压制在对方背后，利用体重将残破不堪的Ricochet压在地上，止住了对方猛力的挣扎。  
“你逃不掉的。”Prowl说道，“虽然我让Megatron派人救活了你，但那并不代表我对你是毫无防备的。”  
他看了一眼之前束缚住Ricochet的约束带——合金带已经断开了，从断面不难看出是蛮力的作用，显然把天护们包括Prowl在内都太过小看这位半死不活贴身保镖的武力值，光在武装全无的受伤情况下还能挣开束缚继而暴起发动攻击这点，就足见这位欺扯人的狂傲不羁。  
“没能成功拆了你！”Ricochet啧了一声，他的音调尖锐，仿若秃鹫的尖啸并不悦耳，Prowl猜测这是因为他的发声器未能调试妥当，“可爱的Megatron为什么不自己来呢，鉴于我们都那样亲密相处过了。”  
“他不想留你的，你是个危险的家伙。”Prowl如实回答，“我有问题要问你，如果想保留性命的话你最好合作。”  
Ricochet颇为戏谑的扭头看向压制自己的家伙，咧嘴展开一个标志性的疯子笑容，仿佛听到了什么极品笑话一样，哈哈哈的大声狂笑充斥在狭小空间内。  
“死亡！那对于我而言可不是威胁，那是我的挚爱！”  
Prowl加重了压制的力量，并没有理会对方的挑衅，门外似乎是听到动静的Starscream有些担心的想过来看看情况，不过在敲门之后被Prowl礼貌而冷淡的劝走了。  
“你的火种在哪儿？”  
他深吸了一口气，这样问道。

5

Prowl最后还是没能从Ricochet口中问出任何有用的情报，他们的战斗以Ricochet的下线而终止。  
想来也是，以敌人身份被维修好，若是还配以能量全满的免费套餐，那把天护们恐怕就不是宽容，而是傻了。  
Ricochet得到了一套新的约束带，新品种合金，掺入了Prowl带来的知识和把天护几个科学家的心血。这次他再次上线后终究没能挣脱束缚，于是被囚禁房间内试图恐吓所有进入的TF。  
Prowl用了一周很快的用他惊人的工作能力得到了Megatron的赏识，他选择了Ricochet的隔壁房间作为卧室，并且在白天将工作带入Ricochet身侧。Megatron并不能理解他对于Ricochet突如其来的执念，不过仍然在安全情况下默认了这件事。

Prowl处理着基地内部的数据板，Ricochet在一边沉睡。  
如今他每日能够得到的能量供给非常有限。托Prowl的福，把天护的战士和科学家们或多或少都在递交各种板子的时候体验到了Ricochet的谵语。  
“真希望看到你们变成碎屑的样子！”  
“Optimus Prime万岁！”  
哪怕只是从门外经过也可以听见他这样叫到，像个狂热的信徒一样表达忠诚。  
偶尔他也会突然哈哈哈哈哈的莫名其妙的笑起来，声音癫狂，毫无自己是个阶下囚的认知，死亡的威胁对他没办法起任何作用，只能让他发笑。  
这导致了把天护也许对于有点逗比的恐高症患者Jazz是抱着半调戏的态度，但对于疯子Ricochet，特别得知这个疯子曾妄图杀死他们的首领时，他们皆报以了十二万分的厌恶。

Prowl很自然的处理着把天护基地的事务，和他曾经在方舟办公室做的一样，思路清晰，井井有条。  
他这几日已经习惯了Ricochet的疯疯癫癫，也能够非常熟练的无视对方清醒时的胡言乱语，即使火种仍能感应到那种牵绊，他也不会因为这份感觉误会Ricochet是自己曾经的那个正义勇敢的火伴。  
他们是不一样的。  
越是接触到Ricochet，Prowl越是能这样肯定。  
他很快就把这份心情压在了情绪的最底层，并且全身心投入工作。  
这才是Prowl的样子，不被私情困住，只遵从自己的逻辑，用冷静和理智面对所有的坎坷。

“我总是很喜欢你专注的样子。”  
有一道长长的叹息说道。  
Prowl抬起头，有些惊讶的看着Ricochet，红色机体这时候甚至都谈不上醒着，他的能量还是告急的红色亮灯，大部分机能都关闭了，但不知怎么的，他的光学镜头和发声器却被开启了，蓝色的镜头正带着Ricochet从未有过的情绪——温柔，并且含情脉脉。  
“我没想到还能看见你。这感觉真是不可思议。”  
他盯着Prowl，声音像飘渺的烟雾在房间里盘旋，Prowl也死死盯着他，但并没有说话。  
“我思考自己为什么会喜欢你，然后发现我第一次注意到你就是因为你那副专注的样子。那么认真，那么仔细，什么都不能打扰到你，什么都不能打破你的理智。然后我问自己，如果你那样对待的不是数据会怎么样，什么情况下你才会惊慌，会恐惧……又或者会意乱情迷呢？”  
他的声音虚弱，但仍然坚定的诉说下去，Prowl错觉他是一个祈祷的信徒，虔诚的望着自己的神明，在自己的苦痛里挣扎着以求解脱。  
“那一刻我大概就陷进了你的陷阱，我开始关注你，用各种方式给你添乱以求引起你的注意。而后在这个过程中我不知不觉爱上了你。”  
这个不知名的灵魂自顾自的说着，又突兀的关闭了光学镜头，话语戛然而止。他的机体又陷入了死一般的静谧——他又下线了。  
而Prowl，则离开案前，来到了他的身边。  
“Jazz。”  
他说。  
“是你。”

6

在那之后，Ricochet总是会突然的上线，用不符合他的语气说着感概，一开始的那段时间因为能量的不足，Ricochet通常都会只开启发声器和光学镜头，甚至有时候连镜头都不能打开。  
他总是独自倾诉，说着自己的过往感受，多数都和Prowl有关，但偶尔也会有一些私人的小秘密。  
“我以为我人生的最后一幕只能看到Megatron那张摔裂了的菊花脸了。”他有一次以这样的话语开头，调侃的说道他的死亡。  
那天他只开启了发声器，就仿佛他只是想要做一场只有诉说的演讲，孤独的站在空旷的大堂里，用幽默的语言起头。  
“说实话我曾经很好奇死后的世界。大家总说死后是回到普神身边，我经常幻想着普神的样子，也许是笼罩在圣光里，也许和我们看起来并没有太大的不同？而后我再次睁开眼，看到的是一片火光，好像是在一个巨大的熔炉里头，那瞬间我都觉得以前的那些穿越重生的小说都要派上用场了！”  
“我真没想到这个世界这么有趣！”他的语调充满了快乐，那是Jazz特有的，带着节奏和韵律的诉说方式，“不一样的大哥，不一样的Ratchet，甚至还有另一个我！哈，如果我不是反派的话就更棒了。”  
他没有动，也无法动，红色的机体平静的躺在冰冷的金属平台上。这时候Prowl仍然维持着他那张万年不变的棺材脸聆听，芯里却泛起了惊涛骇浪。  
他从未有这样的实感，哪怕在感受到bond关系切断的那一刻传来的剧烈疼痛亦或是从视讯中看到自己火伴的残骸时都从未有过的感觉——他切切实实的感受到了Jazz的死亡。  
席卷而来的恐惧和痛苦淹没了他的感知，先于他的理智一步，他流泪了。

许多年前Jazz曾询问过Prowl是否存在流泪的这个功能，那时候他们还不是火伴，但是已经充满了默契。  
如果将Prowl之前的“死亡”作为一个结点，那么Prowl的一生的确和这样的行为无关。  
他做过无数决定和牺牲，痛苦过，悲伤过。他的冷静自持让他每每得以从这样的情绪中挣扎出来，维持他的理性和逻辑——无愧于他的身份和担负的责任。  
或许是普神的怜悯，他的火种没有因为伤重而熄灭，他在一个新的世界获得了重生，这个世界里仍然有他熟悉的面孔，但是他不再肩担重任。  
他仍然是冷静的逻辑板，不过这次他不再需要强制摒弃自己的情感，显出了他感性的那一面。  
“我觉得这个世界的自己好像有点太怂了！”Ricochet仍然还在说着。  
Prowl拉了一把椅子坐在他的边上，同自己的火伴近在咫尺。他方才纵容了一会儿自己的泪腺，如今理智回笼，就开始思考解决的办法。  
这个世界的余烬和他原来对于火种的认知有所不同，Jazz和Ricochet自同一余烬而来，但性格差异极大，Starscream曾说他对于Ricochet的歇斯底里有一些猜测，觉得他的恶劣性格于一开始余烬的分裂有关，极可能Jazz取走了大部分余烬而生，Ricochet成为了残缺品。  
但Prowl现在有了不一样的推测，他猜测原先世界的Jazz——他的火伴在弥留之际火种在机缘巧合下被当做余烬来到这个世界，Ricochet由Jazz的火种余烬诞生，是Jazz的亡灵。  
亡灵虽已死，但既然Jazz的意识仍在，就还有办法。  
Prowl思考着，一边听着Ricochet的声音从清晰变至模糊，看着他再次下线。  
这次他想只为了自己和Jazz努力一次。

“我需要向您咨询一些事。”  
之后的一天Megatron坐在自己的实验室，看到步履匆匆的新盟友居然离开了办公室，看起来与初见相比精神了许多。  
“你看起来就像从图纸里跃了出来，鲜活多了。”  
白色机体笑着评价。

7

与那厢学术派与逻辑板以十二万分热情投入研究不同，镜像Jazz在基地里已经成功从“欺扯人恶棍”混到了“欺扯人逗比”。虽然恶名值降低了，不过似乎地位并没有高到哪里，因此Jazz也并不觉得这是什么好事，反而郁郁寡欢。  
因为他的脾气比之Ricochet要温和许多，数值虽然相同，但破坏力却差了一大截，因此在Jazz不知从哪里翻出了一份“日内瓦条约”后，善良的把天护们还是给与了他还算不错的俘虏待遇——当然他们并不知道那个狗屁条约到底是什么东西。  
他有了一张属于自己的充电床，每天有可以让他饱腹的能量块，除却违背了Optimus Prime的命令以外，一切都非常完美，连一开始让他觉得碍眼的Soundwave都因为相同爱好变得没那么面目可憎了。  
如果不是内心还残留着对于Optimus Prime首领的敬畏，Jazz恐怕已经把自己当做把天护的一员了。但他有几次从休眠中醒来，梦中Optimus Prime冷酷的面容阴沉的让他惊恐，这种恐惧深刻的镌刻在他的余烬里，并非只因为被惩罚，而是与生俱来的对于半个创造者的恐惧。  
他不止一次的想到自己与Optimus Prime的再会会是怎样的情景。  
也许在战场上，紫黑色的暴君发现了自己。他不会咆哮着指责Jazz的背叛，但他会露出笑容，那种暴虐的，从勾起唇角都弥漫出血腥气味的，而后宣判背叛者的下场——比死亡更为可怕的痛苦折磨。  
他曾经见过很多次，在他作为Optimus Prime副手的时候。他曾听从命令将叛徒扔入酸液，或是一点点卸下对方的所有部件。听着曾经熟识的面孔扭曲喊叫，装甲扭曲，部件一个个毁坏殆尽，最后剩下狭小的余烬仓作为残骸。

“你怎么了？”  
也许是因为动静太大，还未入睡的Soundwave从充电床上坐了起来，看起来有些迷惑。Jazz惊讶的发现这货连休息的时候都带着那条奇怪的头带，这发带都不会掉下来或者起皱的吗？  
“你的床不舒服？”把天护的吉祥物带着对待敌人的友好态度问道，他先是打开了房间的照明系统，而后走到Jazz身边，颇为关切的打量了他。Jazz听到他的播放器正小声运作着，播放一首柔和的歌曲。  
“天空之城？”  
“识货！”蓝白色的家伙听到Jazz的问句似乎连眼神都亮了，“你还想听其他的嘛！我找到了些很不错的外星网站，虽然那些碳基的科技并不怎样，但是音乐——鬼斧神工！”  
Jazz看着Soundwave自来熟的往他床上一坐，在加大音量的同时又开始安利他的新发现，“摇滚至上，对吧！这个真的很不错……古典也……唔，还有Jazz，那和你的名字一样……真是迷人！”  
他好哥们一样的拍了拍Jazz的肩膀，带着他开朗逗比的笑容。两大阵营的吉祥物面面相觑，欺扯人那方的首先败下阵来，被对方的闪亮笑容瞎了一脸，觉得有点郁卒。但他也意识到，亏得Soundwave是个开心果，梦中咫尺的Optimus Prime形象所塞来的惊恐也随之消退了不少。  
“不得不说，你算是这沉闷营地里比较有品位的了。”Jazz于是接话，他也的确被Soundwave所介绍的音乐勾起了兴趣，因而也主动从存储器里寻找他曾经寻觅到的几首曲子，那是他除开Optimus Prime和Ricochet以外为数不多能被允许关注的部分。——Optimus Prime性格太过霸道，独占欲强烈，他要拥有所有人的臣服和忠诚。当初Jazz在网路上被蓝星文化引起兴趣的时候，Optimus Prime关注了许久才确认这些新鲜事物不会影响到他特别行动官的忠诚。但如果破坏大帝现在知道Jazz和Soundwave因为这些“小事”消除了敌对阵营间的隔阂，恐怕会暴跳如雷。  
吉祥物们从音乐入手，很快展开了深入而全面的探讨，完全忘记了他们的敌对关系，舍弃了珍贵的休眠时间。Jazz甚至主动挪了位置与Soundwave共享了一半的床铺，分享了半个由Starscream设计的据说可以改善休眠质量的“枕头”。

等Laserbeak拍打着金属翅膀从门外飞进来的时候，她看到自己的饲主正和欺扯人人质窝在同一张充电床上，手足相抵，亲密无间。两张同样棱角分明的脸都带着笑意，显然与对方相处愉快。  
信息量有点大。  
Laserbeak尴尬的咳嗽了一声，看到床上的两位居然只抬眼看了看她，热情一些的Soundwave对她打了个招呼，而后又以那样亲密到暧昧的姿势躺了回去。  
“有点晚了不是吗？”可怜的小家伙只能出声提醒，“你们再不休息的话，第二天会很累。”  
她机关枪一样快速说完，又扑腾着飞走了。她觉得主人有些不对劲，这导致她需要一个倾诉对象，Buzzsaw应该是个不错的选择。  
“她说的对，我们可以晚些再聊。”  
等Laserbeak离开，Soundwave拍了拍面甲，意犹未尽的爬回了他自己的那张床。  
“再让我问一个问题！”  
听到Jazz的声音，已经给自己接好充电线的Soundwave歪头示意对方提问。  
“你睡觉也带着那条头带？”  
联络官思考了一下，对Jazz展示了一下自己的手指。  
“恩，因为要再次绑起来有些不方便。”  
“那你现在有了一位起床后可以帮忙的室友了！”  
两位TF相视一笑。

8

这是早晨七点，Megatron的办公室。  
因为Prowl所提出的新假设成功引起了一干科学狂热者和无所事事者的兴趣，第一次为此展开的讨论热火朝天，几乎要掀了办公室的房顶。也因为声势太过浩大，在争吵中开始第一次会议也在争吵中被迫暂停。  
Megatron和Prowl都对于只让少数人参与研究这点上投了赞同票，荣幸入选少数人的自然是权威界的Megatron和Starscream，还有Prowl的老伙计——“普莱姆斯先生”Cliffjumper。  
“你说的也很有可能！”科学家Starscream激动的拍了桌子，难得褪下温和。“余烬和你们所说的‘火种’混杂在了一起，这才使Optimus Prime利用一台机体的余烬创造了两位欺扯人！”  
“虽然还不能完全证实，不过把天护这里的确有过类似的实验——将余烬的利用最大化，但是并未如Jazz兄弟那样获得成功。不足的余烬导致产生的战士们犹如行尸走肉，没有灵魂。”  
他拿出了一叠的数据来证实他的说法，厚厚的数据板在桌上叠的高高，几乎要把对面Megatron的脸给遮住了——“余烬的分量会直接的影响到生成的战士的神智，Soundwave的小磁带们虽然体积不占优势，但余烬的分量同普通的TF并没有差距。在这里，我们试过不少分裂余烬的实验，无一例外都失败了。”  
语毕，Starscream翻出了一块数据板，指着其中的一部分记录给另两位。  
“这是最具代表性的了！”  
资料记录里把天护将十份“躯体”分为两组，A组给与不足正常值一半的分量，而B组则给与了到达一半，但不足正常量的余烬。之后的一切都和往常诞生新的战士一样，改造机体，卸下火力装备，补充足够行动的能量，最后填充余烬，给与他们新的生命。  
“A组连产生生命都做不到。”Megatron接了话，他打开投影播放了当时的实验结果，画面里那些被修整的焕然一新的机体死气沉沉的躺在冰冷的地面。而后画面一转，另一件房间内的五台机体则全然不同，有一台黑色机体先打开了光镜，而后他站了起来，躯体不自然的抽搐着，发出刺耳的咔咔声响。很快另一台湖绿色的有所行动，这一台的行动较第一台看起来流畅许多，他很快打开了机体的各项系统和装备，发出了一声野兽般的咆哮。  
“如你所见，这是B组。”科学家介绍道，“顺利让机体行动了起来，但……”  
非学术派的Cliffjumper目瞪口呆的看着画面里陆续醒来的五台机体战成了一团，毫无理智，只有破坏的本能。因为没有武装，机体扭打在一起，撕咬抓挠，踢踹嘶叫，金属的撕磨声清晰的透过薄幕传来，让Cliffjumper没来由的颤抖了一下。  
“这并不能算是生命。”他喃喃道，看着灰色机扯下了另一台的手臂，有点感同身受的打了个寒颤。

以此作为开始，关于“Ricochet的余烬来源”的假设随着讨论的进行而有所进展。Prowl恐怕是此生第一次如此全心投入于无关阵营的一件事，无关忠诚，只为情感。他仿佛回到百万年前，他还是个毛头小伙一样充满干劲，为了他的理想而奉献自己。  
白天他在实验室和Megatron的办公室度过，而后在夜深人静的时候回到他和Ricochet的房间休息。  
伴随着时间流逝，Ricochet已经不会再出现了，暴虐的野兽陷入冬眠一般沉寂，只有偶尔Jazz断断续续的话语在铁壁之内回响，证明了Prowl的回忆并未妄想，而“汽车人”Jazz也的确曾经存在。  
但是曾经并不够。  
Prowl握着红色机甲的手想。  
逻辑线路板也是有贪欲的存在，他不满足于他们过去的那几百万年共同时光，那是在他还未意识到对方究竟有多么重要的时候已然溜走的时光。汽车人的正义的确是他内心的第一位，但他的火伴占据了亚军，甚至重于Prowl自己的性命。  
那可能并非是爱情可以概括的东西。即使Starscream认为就算摸清了Ricochet是由Jazz的火种衍生而来也无法再让Jazz真正意义上活过来了，Prowl也不在乎。  
战略家的逻辑叫嚣着那台黑白小跑车复活的可能性百分比小的可怜，但这一次，即使为零，Prowl也甘之如饴的掉进了希望的陷阱。

9

这可能是最后一次了。  
Jazz握着Soundwave的头带躲在下水道，仿佛回到了曾经困于紧闭室的时候。这一次是他自己选择从难得的快乐中脱离出来，变回了那只小老鼠。  
他把自己蜷起来，听着外头震耳的战斗声响，炮弹和枪击声从未断绝，夹杂了不知是把天护还是欺扯人的嘶吼呻吟，战火纷飞中他看到Optimus Prime傲慢的占领了至高点，他的身边不再是忠心的Jazz兄弟，而是Jazz从未见过的新保镖。  
他早就应该料到的，破坏大帝并不会恋旧，奉行利己主义的霸主虽然复又向他抛出橄榄枝，但终究是为了利用他得到把天护的基地位置。待一切他渴望的信息到手，Jazz这样的叛徒自然没有任何用处，只能作为这星球上的砂砾湮灭。  
Optimus Prime所给与他的承诺，都是虚无缥缈的云烟，看得见，但永远无法触及。  
Jazz明明不是愚笨的TF，相反他机智，果断。但是这样的他一遍遍在逃避中询问自己：我究竟是哪根线路短路而导致一次又一次的听从了Optimus Prime的命令呢？明明从一开始接到讯息的时候就知道自己不会有任何好处，Optimus Prime的承诺永远不会实现。我到底为什么还是选择了欺扯人的那一边呢？  
“我是喜欢这里的。”他喃喃，紧紧拽着发带。“但我毁了这一切。”

这场突如其来的偷袭源于他的私密频道，只有欺扯人的首领才有的唯一特权。这个至高权限的频道以他的抱怨作为遮盖，伪装成一个无法通讯，仅供记录的宣泄用存在。连技术宅们没能发现它的特殊性，甚至连Jazz自己也没有想到在自己的主发信器被拆除的情况下会收到那些讯号。  
他驾轻就熟的在独处时翻译了那些信息，毫无疑问的Optimus Prime风格，威胁又带诱惑，典型的棒子加糖模式。  
“……作为叛徒的你，应该知道如何做。”  
这是讯息最末的一句，透过文字传来的战栗感受像具现化的杀意一样缠绕住Jazz，他几乎是下意识的送出了坐标。而后他关闭了讯息，一头栽进了柔软枕头里。  
而后的一长段时间把天护的总部仍然是平和的，Jazz芯虚的看着他们渐渐对自己变得友善。这是他第一次从压抑到随时丧命的欺扯人那方脱离出来，真正意义上感受到伙伴气氛的暖意。  
他一边在Optimus Prime那长期的，已然入骨的恐惧中深受折磨，一边却更加芯慌。

下水道淅淅沥沥的水声掩盖了他小兽一样的嘶鸣，Jazz握着的那条发带因为紧拽而扭曲。  
战斗一开始他就意识到发生了什么，那条讯息终于还是引来了猛兽。Jazz的室友在警报拉响后就进入戒备满腹武装的走了，因为紧急而没有来得及像往常一样让Jazz帮他绑上那根显眼的发带。  
破坏专家从房间慌张逃走的时候下意识的顺走了这根条带。  
“我毁了这一切，因为懦弱。”他埋首于双膝间，喃喃自语，带着无法遮掩的后悔。他的本能中就带着对Optimus Prime的服从，约莫就如同出场设定一样的存在，没有办法违背设定好的语句，根据程序指令一步一个动作。纵然Jazz天生就带着勇敢的标签，他也没有足够勇气去面对。  
“但无论如何，我都活不下去了。”他在芯里这样对自己说，“我背叛了Optimus Prime，也背叛了这里。哪一个的结局都是一样的。我害怕死亡，所以屈服于Optimus Prime，但那不是忠诚。”  
“这里真是很不错的地方。”他翻看存储空间里Soundwave赠予的音乐CD，Sideswipe给的一小瓶能量液，小磁带们偶尔骚扰Soundwave时顺便带来的小玩意儿……还有一张合影，是Starscream特意给他的战俘纪念品。  
他在欺扯人的时候也有过搭档，不过Bumblebee可不算是什么好家伙。欺扯人没有什么同伴精神，自己保命是第一要义，其他人的性命则无足轻重，搭档死亡的意义也就是收集好余烬方便下次的填充利用。  
“他们都是不错的家伙。”他试着把发带缠绕在手臂上，不断有顺着水流的褐色的机油进入他的视线，Jazz深深吸了口气，改变了蜷作一团的姿势，握了握拳。  
“我还不至于像我那个兄弟那样坏透了吧？”他从下水道走了出来了，利用地形优势两枪解决了一个带着欺扯人标志的前同伴，救下了曾经善意开过他玩笑的一名把天护。带着第一次的，遵从本心的肆意大笑。  
“既然难逃一死，那就死得其所吧。”  
他念着不知道从哪里看来的句子，带着和Ricochet疯狂时相同的战斗热情，在已经变为废墟的把天护基地里大杀特杀。这是他曾经作为Optimus Prime心腹时从未敢想的事。而这一刻，是他最勇敢的一刻，哪怕举枪直面紫色的破坏大帝也没有丝毫惧色。

10

“我最信任的狗，曾经的，正用枪指着自己的主人。”Optimus Prime格挡开Jazz的袭击，在一片废墟的基地中发出了嘲讽，“但没有用，你是个废物。”  
他踩在已经没有任何反应的一名把天护的残骸上，眼神中的除他以外所有存在都只是蝼蚁。  
Jazz对他的回应是一声嗤笑。  
“Jazz，我对你很失望。但作为你听话那么久的补偿，我会慢慢扯掉你的四肢，拆下你的余烬仓，而后用你的躯体和余烬再造一个傀儡，仍然沿用你的名字，如何？”  
他的语气就好像是赐予了多大的恩赐，国王对于乞讨者的施舍，亦或是神明对于凡人的垂怜。  
“生不是我的意愿，那么死总该自己做主。我可是想投个好胎的！”被威胁的家伙腹诽道，摸了摸自己的手臂，那条亮色发带已经变得污迹斑斑，在最初的那两枪突袭后他寻找了一个合适的掩体。利用枪身的反射判断Optimus Prime和他如今保镖的位置，他在心中默念了五秒，而后暴起。  
瞄准器运行良好，三发子弹弹无虚发。约莫是新被填充的新生保镖一声闷哼，便被击中手臂，胸部以及左腿，伴随金属子弹高度打击装甲穿透躯体而带来的火光四溅和刺耳摩擦，不知名的Jazz接替者轰然倒下。  
Jazz迅捷犹如一道闪电，反身一蹬墙壁，顺手将走廊间已经弹孔累累的橱柜朝Optimus Prime甩去，而后一记猛扑给受伤的保镖补了一刀。  
在对方的光学镜头终于黯淡的那刻，霸君Optimus Prime出手了。

Prowl是被警报声惊醒的。  
这几日他都在不断的实验，分析，而后继续实验的过程中度过。轰鸣的巨大报警声响彻在基地中进而打断了他短暂的休眠，达特森在最短时间内，本能的让自己进入戒备状态。  
“遇袭？”他小声的嘀咕了一句，而后瞄了一眼Ricochet。红色的机体仍然在沉睡中，安静的犹如一座雕像，如果用Jazz喜欢的蓝星比喻，大概会是安静的犹如城堡中沉眠的公主。  
原汽车人的指挥官又握了握沉睡机体的手，而后握紧武器离开房间。  
这是战场，而他是天生的战士，即使时空不同，为了他所坚持的立场，Prowl也不会逃避。  
走廊中一片混乱，硫酸弹打入残暴的敌人躯壳里，腐蚀声，嘶吼声，撞击声，爆破声交织在一起，Prowl格挡开攻击，开枪射击。   
“基地遇袭，C3区需要支援！C3需要支援！”通讯器内不知是谁在求救，Prowl调出把天护的基地平面图，选择了最近路径奔赴战区。

“你的勇敢我仍然欣赏……”Optimus Prime笑道，同Jazz扭打在一起，大型机的体型优势让他毫不费力的压制住自己曾经的部下。  
“你那么听话，如果能够继续安分的回到我这里，也许我会既往不咎，可惜你自己要找死。”  
“回到你那里继续当一只听话的狗么？”Jazz挣扎间嘲讽道，“我是不知道善恶对错的混球，这不是你教导我的么？”  
“一直都活的那么憋屈，最后被你遗忘在阴暗的地方慢慢腐朽死亡，多厚颜无耻才能说出既往不咎这样的话？”  
Optimus Prime扯下了他的右臂，机油顺着裸露的线路喷洒出来，行刑者满面笑容的享受Jazz从发声器迸发出的痛苦吼声，而后握住对方的右腿开始使力。冷光一闪，Jazz忍住疼痛拔出近战匕首划开了Optimus Prime的胸甲，在余烬仓边侧的地方留下了一道伤痕。  
“居然还有力气挣扎！”大帝暴怒，光镜鹫鸟一样阴沉，透出的杀意肆意在冗长战场里涌现。扎字一落，他就将这不自量力的受刑者用力抛弃，力量之大直让Jazz在天花板上撞出一个大坑，同时黑白色机体全身抽搐着迸出火花，伤口处机油四溅。  
“找死！”他将小型机又扯落下来，踩在脚下，而后这次带着恶意的，缓慢扯下了对方的右腿。  
“四肢，还差一半！”他残酷的说，双手成爪状抓入关节连接处，依次扯下了左手左腿，心满意足的欣赏着褐色液体在手部装甲肆意流淌的“美景”。  
“你如果求饶，我也许会让你轻松点死去……”Optimus Prime将Jazz的身体抓起，斜睨着这濒死的蝼蚁。  
回应是Jazz自发声器传出的“呸”的一声。

Prowl赶到C3的时候，只看到属于这个世界的Jazz只剩下一个身体被抓在半空。他放出一发硫酸弹，然而已经来不及阻止这一切。  
他亲眼见到这台相似的机体仿佛另一个世界的影像重演，被暴君撕扯成两半。  
身后有已经解决别处战斗的把天护赶来的脚步声，Prowl的处理器却像死机一样泛起剧烈痛楚。

11

机器的世界本应是冰凉的。这些金属大块头们消耗能量，运转做功，每一个零件和部位都可以千万次执行应尽的任务。在塞博坦星人看来，武器是凶器，而躯壳是战斗的依凭，他们的灵魂从普莱姆斯那里分裂而来，同源却各自拥有不同性格。这些独特的个体天生不畏惧死亡，甚至对着战死有着天生的憧憬。  
残骸掉落在地板上，发出沉闷的响声，在别处激战结束的Megatron带着机械恐龙们从通道另一头开枪进攻，恐龙的爪子在金属地面上摩擦的刺耳不堪。Optimus Prime在躲避中一脚踩烂了Jazz的头颅，带着一种愉悦与宿命对手搏斗。  
冗长而狭窄的通道内弹药四射，Prowl木然的对准增援的敌人射击，迅速果断的割断他们的能量管，他走的每一步都沉重不堪，湛蓝的光学镜头牢牢锁住不远处已经毫无声息的Jazz。

达特森精细的逻辑系统这一次没能成功记录下战争胜利的经过，破坏大帝并没能被杀死，但他也没能如愿一锅端了自己的眼中钉。  
Prowl不知道Megatron和Optimus Prime究竟是如何战斗的，他甚至不知自己是如何如同游魂一般带着那台黑白小车来到Ricochet所在的房间。双生保镖并排躺着，一样安静，曾经的活力随着生命从指缝流逝。  
他身后Soundwave握着被机油沾污的发带，一反常态的静默，小磁带们蹑手蹑脚的站在走廊中往房间窥探，表情不安。  
“嘘。”Starscream走过，双手乱摆轰赶走这群小家伙，“让他们静静……”  
但Soundwave只是摇头表示自己没事，他将发带系回头上，而后就带着小磁带们离开了。

铜墙铁壁中，Prowl错觉这一切都只是他弥留之际的幻觉。事实上也许他只是躺在方舟的医务室里，那张冰冷的床上，火种微弱的闪烁挣扎。他从未来到另一个世界，也从未遇到过什么Ricochet或者另一个Jazz。  
他只是伤的很重，以至于产生了幻觉，这幻觉是他对于Jazz迷恋的一丝希望，是让他疑心火伴还有回归可能的妄想。  
“我已经死了？”  
他喃喃自语道，迷茫的伸手触摸面前冰冷的机体。

蓝星的传说中有一只鸟，它一生只能歌唱一次，那歌声比世上所有一切生灵的歌声都更加优美动听。从离开巢窝的那一刻起，它就在寻找着荆棘树，直到如愿以偿，才歇息下来。然后，它把自己的身体扎进最长，最尖的荆棘上，便在那荒蛮的枝条之间放开了歌喉。（*）  
这是一只荆棘鸟的故事，充满了垂死挣扎的凄凉和顽强反抗的赞歌。  
“一只漂亮的小鸟！”已逝的那位Jazz曾经这样评价道，带着他对蓝星文化惯常的欣赏态度。“总有什么值得我们付出生命！”  
他“装模作样”的颂道，笑意吟吟将双臂挂在Prowl的脖子上。  
“条子，你知道蓝星人用荆棘鸟来比喻什么嘛？”

“对命运的抗争和对爱情的义无反顾。”  
达特森喃喃道回忆里火伴的回答，海一样辽阔的镜头闪了一下。  
他曾经是那只赴死的荆棘鸟，为了塞博坦千万的同志以及他坚定的那条正义之路，为了他骨血里的信念和他所热爱的人和物。他付出一切，忍受火种撕裂的疼痛，为了汽车人而鞠躬尽瘁直至死亡，他的胸膛里扎着荆棘，而后在自己的歌声中完成一生。  
他完成了自己的使命，本该安详回到安息之地，命运却和他开了玩笑。  
“对命运的抗争和对爱情的义无反顾。”  
他重复了一遍，运算系统开始工作，他的冷静理智又突地回笼了。Prowl打开通讯器，绿色的接通指示灯精神奕奕的亮起。清了一下自己刚有些卡壳的发声器，他的声音还是那样冰冷沉稳，但这其中带了一丝不可见的决心。  
“Megatron，我有个想法，需要你和Starscream他们的帮助。”  
“你说。”白色机体似乎对于Prowl的主动联系而松了一口气，他很快就给与了回应，并且表示了自己愿意尽力而为的态度。  
“既然Ricochet和Jazz出生是火种和余烬的混合，有没有办法分离开这两者，让他们变成独立的个体重新填充？”

12

Prowl坐在办公室里，耳边是Soundwave送给他的CD播放着的歌曲，节奏明快，曲调活泼。  
他安静的坐在专属于自己的办公室里，这是修缮完船体后特意给他增加的房间，银白色墙面辅以生活和工作基本的充电床和书桌，简洁中带着他个人特色的冷静自持。  
唯一显得奇怪的，是那张宽敞的双人充电床上一直静静躺着的红色机体——那是Ricochet的外壳被重新填充后的产物，然而之所以只能称之为物，是因为这台机体自从三年前被填充完的那一刻起，从未启动过他的任何一个部件。

三年前那一役，对于把天护来说是一场灾难，战力的缺失，资源的缺乏几乎是Megatron在转移基地后能思考的所有事。  
他们不得不选择了一个资源贫瘠但是隐蔽的地方作为新基地的落脚点，伤者匆匆修复了一下机体就加入了战后的修补工作。待一切进入较稳定的状态后，对于火种和余烬的分离工作才步入正轨。Megatron和Starscream这群科学家们日以继夜的钻研起了另一个世界的未知事物，除开对Prowl的承诺，自身狂热也的确给了不少动力。  
分离很快就成功了，Ricochet被填充以火种熄灭后的那一部分灰烬，他的兄弟Jazz则被Soundwave带走了，那台黑白色的小家伙外形上已经支离破碎，光是修复机体就花费了不少时间。  
而后，就是在等待中慢慢适应新的世界。

三年，对于赛博坦人来说只是漫长生命里一段非常短暂的时光。在这个星球上，没有花开花落的交替，没有四季变换的循环。  
Prowl约莫是已经习惯于等待的日子——他在过去也总是能独自留守在任何需要他的地方。达特森很快掌握了把天护欺扯人双方的战力分布，并且干起了他的老本行——战略指挥家。  
每一个把天护不敢说都喜爱他，但是都尊敬这位新来的长官。  
而Jazz和Ricochet，就像两颗沉入水中的石子，泛起一时涟漪，却再无声息。  
把天护早已恢复了往日的平和。Sideswipe照样咋咋呼呼和每一个路过的人拌嘴，机械恐龙总是闹出花样百出的乌龙来，Starscream一边处理那些鸡飞狗跳一边唉声叹气涂装都要愁掉，Soundwave的小家伙们爱上了Prowl所教授的名叫“接飞盘”的蓝星游戏，Megatron仍然每天都烦恼于Optimus Prime的威胁恐吓。  
似乎并没有改变太多，在这短暂的三年时光中。  
那些在战争中沉睡的灵魂也同样被重新填充，他们被赋予了新的名字和外形，也有着新的性格和经历。  
“余烬是无法复活他们的。”Megatron那样说过，带着一丝遗憾，“希望你会遇到奇迹。”  
然而Prowl对于这一情况只是微微颔首，他看起来一丝焦虑也无，仿佛那两台安静的机体只是陷入了长久安眠。  
“他是个死脑筋！”路过的Cliffjumper作为旧友对于Megatron的担忧表示了评价，“不用担心他，那可是Prowl啊！”  
“他是个没什么浪漫细胞的男人，至少Jazz不止一次的抱怨过。但是我也一直记得Jazz更常说的那句话：老条子的词汇库里可没有‘放弃’这个词！”  
他瞄了一眼躺的直挺挺的Ricochet，推着白色科学家走了。  
“我猜Jazz躺了这么久也浑身都不对劲呢，他不像是舍得一走了之的家伙！”

未锁的门唰的一声打开了。  
“早啊，Prowl！”Buzzsaw飞了进来，熟门熟路的停在床头柜上。后面跟进的Ravage用爪子扒拉了一下堆在角落里已完成的数据板，用有些期待的眼神看着房间的主人。  
他们总是来这里寻找可以用来当飞盘的废弃数据板，Prowl也很自然的起身拿了一块已经被打磨好的圆形板子给他们。  
小磁带们愉快的叼着玩具离开了，电子门卡嗒锁上，电子钟显示离Prowl开始坐下工作已经过去了三个赛博坦时，因此Prowl容许自己站着发了一会儿呆以作休息。  
恍惚间有一个熟悉的声音突兀地响起。  
“这首歌叫什么呀？”  
他这样说，带着他标志性的灿烂笑容。

End.


	2. 番外

番外

对于Jazz来说，死亡不是文学作品里要交代遗言的垂死挣扎，也不是普通观念里充满留恋的不甘无奈。  
他的死亡，就是伴随一阵“噼里啪啦”，然后以“哐当”坠地结束。  
“嘿，这菊花脸的力气真大！”  
这甚至就是他弥留之际的全部念头了。

不过当他浮在半空看见自己凄惨的残肢在Optimus Prime手中了无生息的样子，还是颇为尴尬的挠了挠头。  
“怎么说也是个长官，死的实在有些不值啊……”他抱怨了一句，看着自己的战友沉痛的对着“他的死亡”而哀悼，内心却没有实感。  
“我这算是……灵魂出窍了？”他自言自语着，实在不知应该摆出一个怎样的表情，于是只好露出了一个苦笑。“啊，飞的还真高啊。”  
他看着身边铺开如棉絮的云，和下方地球特有的绿色树林和蔚蓝大海，暗自感叹着幸好自己没有恐高症的同时，意识终于断开了和世界的联系。黑暗笼罩下来，把他那一星火种的光熄灭了。

“所以你死的时候还挺平静的？”Cliffjumper支着头询问道，他和这台刚刚重生的红色小车在把天护的食堂里坐着叙旧，时不时有些把天护成员对这个角落报以了好奇的视线。  
“是啊，就——那样，一下子就结束了。”  
“Starscream那家伙打赌说你一定是因为死亡的痛苦才导致了Ricochet的乖戾性格，看来赌局已经有结果了。”  
他们都为了这事轻声的笑了起来，恐怕都在脑内想象了一下那个有点人妻性格的科学家跳脚的样子。  
这是Ricochet——当然现在叫Jazz醒来的第七天。他被Megatron介绍给了基地里的其他人，而Jazz也很快利用他的幽默开朗征服了这个身体过去的敌人们。  
刚刚醒来的Jazz记忆紊乱，一会儿以为自己还在地球伪装成一辆待发售的新车，一会儿又觉得自己在数百万年前的赛博坦。待他拿了这一天第二杯的能量液作为饮料时，Ricochet过去的所作所为又突兀的浮现在眼前。  
和平和战争，正义和邪恶，生存和死亡。这些一帧帧的画面突然闪现，又突然消失，从赛博坦持续至地球，而后换到了这个陌生的世界。几人份的记忆混杂在一起，扭曲纠缠成一种让他头痛的力量。  
“感觉真是乱七八糟的。”他颇为懊恼的捂住脑袋，虽然他的记忆存储并非在头部，也不妨碍他这样夸张的表达自己的情绪。  
“于我而言只是睡了一觉，醒来却什么都不一样了。”他惬意的吸了口杯子里的能量液，吐槽道，“特别是老条子……”  
听众Cliffjumper百无聊赖的看着不远处小磁带们嬉笑打闹，心里腹诽说你当然会不适应。自从他们的破坏专家醒来，Prowl的目光就没法儿从这台迷人的小车身上移开了。  
“他大概吓坏了吧？”Cliffjumper做出了个不负责的猜测。  
“怎么可能！”Jazz大笑。

Jazz是被音乐声唤醒的。  
曲调是陌生的，但是欢快而又节奏感十足，是Jazz所喜欢的类型。  
“这首歌叫什么呀？”他不由自主的询问着。而后以听觉系统和发声器作为开始，他的机体渐渐启动，每一项部件每一个系统都从漫长的沉睡中苏醒，他的光镜闪了闪，而后看清了自身所处的位置。  
颇为单调的布置，颇为单调的机体。  
哎呀，老条子看起来完全的卡住了，不知道需不需要重启代码。他有点恶劣的想，完全不在意自己死而复生的事。  
这不太像是一对经历过生离死别恋人的重逢场景。昏黄的光线，欢快的音乐，但是没有眼泪，没有拥抱，没有拥吻，有的只是无言凝视，这目光仿佛从他们第一次在塞博坦见面时穿透而来，经历时空变换却本质相同。  
“嘿，pal！”他坐起身，笑着说道，满心欢喜的看着对方熟悉的样子。

余烬舱的地方有种温暖的感觉。  
Jazz有些尴尬的看到工作结束的Prowl端着餐盘选择了一个给予他和Cliffjumper说话空间但又不至于太远的地方。  
距离是一直是Prowl所能掌控的元素之一，这一点毋容置疑。  
他安静而认真的进食，时不时用余光观察Jazz，他进餐的样子非常有条不紊，但目光却热烈带着不容忽视的力量。  
被注视者终于再也无法忍受。  
Jazz眼见达特森吃完能量块，对着对面的Cliffjumper颔首以示抱歉，就拉着Prowl走了。  
小磁带们发出了起哄的声音，都被两位当事人无视了。  
“你这样让我难以适应。”待来到他们共同的房间，Jazz这样说道。  
“我们谈谈。”他避开对方令人脸红心跳的炽热视线，那目光里掺杂着他曾在蓝星肥皂剧里看见的，男女主人公轰轰烈烈爱情的悸动。  
然而Prowl只是沉默，而后给了Jazz一个拥抱。  
“我一直没有说，欢迎回来。”

Jazz觉得老条子的热恋期来的太晚了点。

下

气氛沉寂了片刻。Jazz感觉到对方抱住他的身躯下那颗火种的躁动，虽然按道理他们还未重新构建bond联系，但是那种在长久时间中养成的默契，不是依靠bond关系而恐怕是镌刻在他的灵魂里。  
“好吧……”他带着自己都没有意识到的妥协回抱住对方，肌肤相贴的眷恋让人忍不住叹息。“……我回来了。”Jazz说完这句，感受着对方双臂那对于拥抱而言过大的力道，内芯却突然对于对方的转变有些感同身受起来。  
对他而言，死亡只是一瞬间的事情，而死亡所带来的痛苦却映射在了Prowl的身上。自他醒来他无数次地想：我死后发生了什么？那时候的Prowl怎么了？他又为什么会在这里？小跑车从Cliffjumper嘴里知道了不少Prowl的事情，正如他所猜测的，Prowl绝不会在自己火伴的死亡后一蹶不振，Jazz相信他的理智，肯定他是最好的指挥官，但他无法想象他最爱的条子，他的搭档内芯最深处的感受。  
“你变了一些。”他温顺的捏了捏对方的门翼，在Prowl的侧脸上印了一个轻吻，“我觉得这是好事，虽然我有些不习惯。”  
他笑嘻嘻的示意对方结束这个拥抱，并且握住Prowl的手，他们并排坐在那张双人床上，平和而专注地互相注视对方：“你太热情了，嗯……让我有点无所适从，虽然我以为总是抱怨你太被动。”  
对方回以一个吻，这次是对着嘴唇的那种。Prowl的吻带着一丝小心翼翼，但是不容拒绝的拉扯着Jazz沉浸下去。虽然Prowl还是那样不善言辞，但他缠绵的吻，手指温柔的抚摸，乃至是那足以溺毙任何人的目光都在诠释他的情感，一切的温柔爱恋都那样显而易见。

“Jazz？”  
“我在。”  
“Jazz。”  
“我在。”  
“Jazz，Jazz，Jazz……”

“我一直在，pal，一直在。”  
“如果不是一直看着你，我都要以为你哭鼻子了。”Jazz忍不住开了个玩笑，酸涩却涌上四肢百骸，在线路里流窜。他从未想过理性的搭档会有着这样的表情，像是在浓雾中迷失方向的旅人，脆弱，茫然。原本还打算和Prowl谈谈“距离”问题的Jazz被他积压了三年的思念压得喘不过气，竟有种感同身受的芯痛。他从未为了自己的战死而后悔，如今却忍不住有些愧疚。  
——“他大概吓坏了吧？”   
Cliffjumper在餐厅的话一闪而过，这次破坏专家却没有再否认，他搂住对方的脖子，情难自禁的拉扯对方躺倒，亲吻那惹人怜爱的头角。  
“我那了不起的搭档，冷静自制的火伴，令人骄傲的战术指挥家！”Jazz几乎是纵容的任由对方从自己的脸颊处吮吻下去，他喘息起来，下身已经微微抬头，房间里的空气都被他们的亲昵带的闷热起来，崭新的机体敏感的颤抖。  
“Bond me！”Jazz笑道，这是他现在想要的，胜过一切。

“啊，嗯……Pr、Prowl……”  
单调死板的房间里，失而复得和死而复生的两台机体打得火热。触摸着Prowl与自己一样的坚硬的下身，Jazz笑的像偷腥的狐狸，对于自己魅力的又一次验证让他窃喜不已。  
感受那双总是碰触数据板的双手抚摸着自己，技术虽然不够熟练但是看在态度端正的份上，Jazz还是给了他一个及格。  
他撒娇般在Prowl身上蹭着，难耐的扭动腰肢，向对方急切的索吻。他渴求这种碰触，对方也渴求对他的接触，Jazz疑心这有些类似蓝星上所说的“皮肤饥渴症”，但这病他得的甘之如饴。  
Prowl很快就不再折磨他的手刹，触摸下移来到对接面板，他用手指轻轻碰触接口的入口。Jazz可以听见床在他们身下发出嘎吱的声响，而后感觉到Prowl带着温热的吐息，而后是一条火热且柔软的东西试探着探入了他的接口。  
“哦——”Jazz不由自主的发出一声低沉的长吼，他敏感的战栗，理智拍着翅膀就要飞向远方，仅仅几秒钟的碰触却让他眼前一片朦胧。  
舒服是他这时短路的CPU里唯一能感受到并作出形容的词。  
Jazz的接口被唾液和润滑剂弄得湿哒哒的，内里的燥热和空虚像一张无形的网网住他的全部意识。他张着嘴，音频发声器断断续续的传出代表快乐的嗡鸣。他觉得自己已经忍耐不了，他怀念可以在火种舱感受到对方情感的时光，渴求合二为一的温暖，在对方再一次俯下身爱抚接口的时候，他发出一声抽泣，并且忍不住夹紧了双腿。  
“够、够了，Prowl，进入我，求你……求你！”  
“Jazz！”Prowl轻声唤到，温柔而坚定的进入了自己的火伴。

Jazz从不觉得Prowl是个有技巧的伴侣，他虽然温柔，但是缺乏激情，像个守旧的修道士一样对于性并没有过多热情，甚至拒绝。Jazz一直猜测那是因为他强过头的自制力并不喜欢沉沦欲望时那种颇有些身不由己的状况。  
但这一次，高抬着线条优美的双腿，Jazz可以感受到对方涨的不行的输出口摩擦自己肠壁所顶撞出的情欲火花，他可以看见自己的接口附近满是水痕，抽插间淫靡水声与酸胀感糅合在一起。Jazz觉得这样的视觉画面太过羞耻，以至于他都要熔了。  
“天呐……我要死了……”Jazz哭喊着，在Prowl再一次完全退出又深深进入后，他已经过载了三次，腰腹部一片狼藉，输出管可怜巴巴的流着稀薄的体液。虽然冷漠的Prowl让人抱怨，但热情过度也不见得是好事，Jazz简直疑心自己清心寡欲的火伴是吃了碳基生物发明的什么红色小胶囊蓝色小药丸，又或是把他之前几百年所有的激情一次性从银行里取了出来。  
“Jazz。”  
他迷迷糊糊地接吻，迷迷糊糊地呻吟，迷迷糊糊地挺胯，看着那张棱角分明但不知是因为涂装问题还是真的沧桑了不少的脸，心里充满了迷恋又餍足。  
“我爱你！”他听着Prowl这样说道，而后他们的联系在过载中又一次建立了，坚不可摧的。

感谢普神，我们还在一起。  
死亡都无法阻挡。

End.

很快把天护们都习惯了佩戴护目镜，并且流传出这样的一句话。  
Prowl的问题，没有什么是Jazz的一个吻不能解决的，如果有，那就两个。


End file.
